Tortured love
by legoryan4579
Summary: After a mission goes wrong, Sabine is captured and tortured on giving info on where the rebels are hiding. She is withstanding the torture, but is about to break. The only thing keeping her alive? Her love for Ezra Bridger. Ezrabine and Kanera
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I'm back with another story. This is my first Rebels story.**

In her room, Sabine Wren was drawing in her notebook. She was thinking about a certain boy that lives and works with her as members of the Rebellion. She discovered she had fallen in love with Ezra while she was on a mission to an old Republic outpost. The only people she told about her feeling were Hera Syndulla and Ketsu Onyo. They both told her to tell Ezra, but she was waiting for the right time to tell him.

Soon there was a knock on her door and in came Ezra.

"Sabi, we've got a mission. Hera wants us to meet her on the bridge." Ezra announced.

"Ok." Sabine said. She smiled as he said the nickname he came up for her. When they reached the bridge, they saw Kanan, Zeb, Rex, Ahsoka, Chopper, and commander Sato.

"Captain Syndulla, we have discovered an important holodisk containing imperial plans. We need you to intercept the ship it is on and steal the plans so we can analyze them." Sato announced.

"Of course, do we have a location of the ship?" Hera asked.

"Lothal." Sato said.

"Were on our way." Hera answered.

The crew then made their way to the Ghost and took off.

 **That's the end of chapter 1. Please review and give me any ideas or suggestions you have. May The Force Be With You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Here's chapter 2 of Tortured Love. Enjoy**

As the Ghost moved through Hyperspace, Kanan, Ahsoka, and Ezra went to the hull of the ship to do some meditating.

"Remember Ezra, a Jedi must have control. Otherwise, you will succumb to the Dark Side." Kanan began.

"And once you start down the dark path, it will forever dominate you." Ahsoka said.

"I understand, but I sense something. A disturbance." Ezra said.

Kanan and Ahsoka then looked at each other worriedly. They then heard Rex say that they arrived at Lothal. As Hera pulled out of light speed, Zeb went to the turret, Rex went to the front guns, and Sabine, Ezra, Kanan, Ahsoka, and Chopper went to the Phantom to fly to the Star Destroyer and steal the plans. They flew the Phantom out of the Ghost and saw a massive fleet of Star Destroyers and that was when everyone realized it was a trap.

 **That's the end of chapter 2. Sorry it's short. I just didn't have much for this chapter. Also all the chapters might be short, but please bear with me. Please review and give me any ideas or suggestions you have. May The Force Be With You.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Here's chapter 3 of Tortured Love. Enjoy**

As the Phantom landed in the Star destroyer, the crew came out and was met with a wall of blaster fire. Ezra, Kanan, and Ahsoka pulled out their lightsabers and Sabine pulled out her blasters and soon fired back. Sabine then saw an opening to where the disk was and her and Chopper went to the opening to find a computer with the information on the screen. She pressed a few buttons and the disk came out and she gave it to chopper.

"Get this back to the ship." Sabine said.

Chopper let out a few beeps and rolled back to the Phantom. Suddenly, as Sabine and Chopper got back to the Phantom, The Fifth brother and Seventh sister appeared and force pulled Sabine back towards them.

"No!" Ezra said as he saw this.

"Go! I'll be alright!" Sabine said.

Ezra then looked at her worriedly but understood and walked up the ramp. The Phantom then took off and was encountered by Tie fighters as it docked into the Ghost.

Ezra after the Phantom docked, Ezra ran angrily into his room and locked it, received worried looks from Rex, Hera, Ketsu, and Zeb.

"What's wrong with the kid?" Zeb asked.

"Sabine was captured by the inquisitors. I feel he might have feelings for her." Kanan explained.

"Well of course he has feelings for her mate. He has been smitten with her since they first met." Zeb said.

"But now, Sabine likes him, and hasn't told him yet." Hera explains.

"Well we need to get the disk back to commander Sato, then we can send the fleet to rescue Sabine." Ahsoka said.

"I'm gonna go talk to him." Hera said.

She then walked to Ezra's room and knocked on the door.

"Ezra? Can I come in?" Hera asked.

The door then opened and Ezra appeared.

"Sure." He said.

They walked to the bottom bunk of him and Zeb's bed. Hera then put her arm around the young teen, trying to comfort him.

"Honey, I know you like Sabine as more than friends, and I promise you as soon as we deliver the disk, we will rescue Sabine." Hera said.

"I know." Ezra said as tears started coming out of his eyes. Hera then hugged him as he cried on her shoulder.

 **That's the end of chapter 3. I made it as long as I could. Next Chapter, we will se Sabine torture. Please review and give me any ideas or suggestions you have. May The Force Be With You.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Here's chapter 4 of Tortured Love. Warning Sabine's torture will take place in this chapter. Enjoy**

As Sabine laid on the cold metal seat, she worried about her crew. She knew they made it out, but she didn't know if anyone was injured. Her thoughts were interrupted by the inquisitors entering the cell.

"Alright artist, here's how it's gonna work. You will tell us where the base is and we will not hurt you, but only if you choose the easy way. If you choose the hard way." The seventh sister said.

Then as she ended her sentence, an interrogation droid entered the cell hovering towards Sabine. She tried to back away from it, but the wall of her cell prevented her from doing so.

"I'm not saying a word. You people don't scare me!" Sabine yelled.

She then spit in the seventh sisters face and smirked triumphantly. The fifth brother then slapped her leaving a huge red mark on her face in the shape of his hand.

"Droid, you know what to do." He said.

The droid then moved towards Sabine and began what felt like hours of torture.

Agent Kallus was typing on a datapad on the bridge when the inquisitors stormed in angrily.

"Agent Kallus. I want you to bring the best torturers in to torture the Mandalorian. I don't care what the price is, just do it!" The Seventh sister yelled.

"As you wish." Kallus said.

As the inquisitors walked off, Kallus began to think about what his acquaintance Zeb said when they were stranded on that moon over Geonosis.

He then thought of something he knew would get him thrown in prison.

 **That's the end of chapter 4. What is Agent Kallus up to? Find out next chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Please review and give me any ideas or suggestions you have. May The Force Be With You.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Sorry I'm late. I have been on spring break and I still am until Monday, but I am back today with a new chapter. Here's chapter 5 of Tortured Love. We find out what Kallus has planned in this chapter. A lot of you got the answer right. Enjoy**

"Captain Syndulla, we have analyzed the plans and you are not going to like this." Sato said.

A large spherical space station then appeared on the table.

"What is that?" Kanan asked.

"They call it the Death Star, a space station so powerful it has the ability to destroy a single planet." Sato explains.

As commander Sato finishes explaining, Chopper suddenly starts stomping around.

"What is it Chopper?" Hera asks.

Chopper tells her there is a transmission coming through.

"Load it." Kanan says.

As Chopper begins the transmission, a hologram of Jho from Jhothal comes through.

"Hello rebels." Jho says.

"Hey Jho, what's up?" Ezra asks.

"You're not going to believe this but another imperial wishes to defect." Jho explains.

"Who is it?" Zeb asks.

Jho then motions to Agent Kallus.

 **That's the end of chapter 4. Does Kallus really want to defect? Or is it a trap? Find out next chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Please review and give me any ideas or suggestions you have. May The Force Be With You.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. Here's chapter 6 of Tortured Love. Enjoy**

"Kallus? What do you want?" Zeb asked.

"Hello Zeb. I thought about what you said on that moon when we were stranded, and, you were right. I wish to join your crew and help you rescue your friend." Kallus explains.

"Wait. Kallus was with you on the moon? Why didn't you tell us?" Hera asks angrily.

"I don't know. I tried to convince him to come with us, but he said no." Zeb explained.

Then suddenly Ezra stepped forward with his eyes closed, as if he was trying to get a reading on Kallus.

"He's telling the truth." Ezra announced.

"Yes I am Ezra. If you choose to accept my help, your friend is still being held over Lothal." Kallus answered.

"How do we know if we can still trust you?" Kanan asked.

"Because I have seen the error of my ways, and I will help break your fiend out and come with you guys." Kallus answered.

"Thanks, mate." Zeb said.

"Your welcome, but I have to warn you, the inquisitors are here as well as Darth Vader." Kallus said.

"Okay. We'll be there as soon as we can." Sato said as the hologram faded out.

"I don't know about this. Are you sure we can trust him." Rex asked.

"I'm sure. I can sense that he is being truthful." Ahsoka explains.

"I think we might need her Tie again as well as Quarrie and his Blade wing." Ezra said.

"I'll help lead the fighters." Ketsu said.

"I'll use the Tie." Rex said.

"Ok. Then lets move out." Kanan said.

Meanwhile on the star destroyer, the seventh sister was meditating when she felt a tremor in the force.

"Fifth brother, were about to have company." She said.

"I'll inform admiral Konstantine." The fifth brother said.

 **That's the end of chapter 6. I thought I'd bring in the Tie from the season 1 finale and the blade wing because they were both really cool vehicles. Next chapter will have a Kanera moment that will start their relationship. Hope you enjoyed. Please review and give me any ideas or suggestions you have. May The Force Be With You.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. Here's chapter 7 of Tortured Love. There will be a huge Kanera moment in the chapter. Enjoy**

As Hera and Kanan pilot the Ghost back to Lothal, Kanan decides to break the silence between them.

"Hera, I need to tell you something." Kanan starts.

"Yeah." Hera said as she looks at him.

Kanan stood up from the copilots seat and got down on one knee and took her hand.

"Hera Syndulla. You and I have known each other for a long time and during, I have discovered something. I am in love with you. So I am asking you. Hera Syndulla, even though we are not dating, will you be my wife?" Kanan asked.

Hera then started sobbing and got up and hugged Kanan tightly and kissed him. They then broke apart from the kiss.

"Honey, I love you too. Of course I will marry you." Hera said happily.

"Should we tell the others?" Kanan asked.

"Lets wait until Sabine is here. Then we will tell them we're getting married as well as having a "bun in the oven"." Hera said as she laid her head on Kanan's chest.

Then there was beeping heard which meant they had arrive on Lothal.

Sabine slept horribly throughout her imprisonment. She had nightmares that her crew was killed because she was captured. She worried so much for her family. Her thoughts were interrupted by Agent Kallus entering her cell.

"What do you want Kallus?" Sabine asked.

"I'm here to break you out. Your friends are on their way as we speak to rescue you. I have decided to defect to your side and join your crew." Kallus explains.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Sabine asks.

"I told your crew then can put me in binders when I join them." Kallus said.

Sabine was about to say more when an alarm came up saying the rebels had arrived.

 **That's the end of chapter 7. Did you like the proposal as well as the "Bun in the oven"? Hope you enjoyed. Please review and give me any ideas or suggestions you have. May The Force Be With You.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. Here's chapter 8 of Tortured Love. Enjoy**

As Hera and Kanan took the Ghost out of lightspeed, they saw a massive imperial blockade over Lothal.

"All wings report in." Hera said.

"Phoenix two standing by."

"Phoenix three standing by." Phoenix three said.

"Blade wing standing by." Quarrie said.

"Shadow Caster standing by." Ketsu said.

"Rebel Tie standing by." Rex said.

"Kanan, you and Ezra ready?" Hera asked.

"Ya. Were departing now." Kanan said.

The Phantom then separated from the Ghost with Kanan and Ezra inside and Chopper on top.

In the Ghost, Hera was the pilot, AP5 was the copilot, Ahsoka was in the nose turret, and Zeb was in the top turret.

The Phantom flew towards the lead Star Destroyer to board it and rescue Sabine. As it landed, it was met with a wall of blaster fire from the Storm troopers firing upon them.

Ezra and Kanan walked out with their lightsabers lit up. Ezra fire his blaster part and hit three storm troopers while Kanan slashed down the rest.

When they finished, they saw Sabine and Kallus running up to them when suddenly Sabine was pulled back to the arms of the inquisitors.

"Well well well, it looks like the father and Boyfriend are here to rescue the artist." The Seventh Sister said as she walked up with the Fifth brother beside her holding Sabine hostage.

She then turn on her lightsaber and ran towards the two Jedi, engaging in a duel.

Meanwhile in space the imperials were gaining the upper hand as many of the rebel fighters were destroyed. Quarrie then activated the composite beam and fired it upon a star destroyer, destroying it.

"Good job baby. How're you doing Zare?" He asked Zare Leonis who was in the turret.

"I'm doing well." Zare answered.

As the battle in space continued in the star destroyer, Kanan, Ezra, and the seventh sister continued dueling.

 **That's the end of chapter 8. Sorry if it's not good, I'm still new to writing fan fiction. Hope you enjoyed. Please review and give me any ideas or suggestions you have. May The Force Be With You.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. Here's chapter 9 of Tortured Love. This may or may not be the final chapter. I will do an epilogue soon. Enjoy.**

The fifth brother joined the duel and dueled Kanan while Ezra dueled the seventh sister.

"I can show you the way of the dark side. I can help you save the one you love." The seventh sister explained.

Ezra looked at her thinking 'I want to save Sabine, but I don't want to become a sith.'

Ezra then pushed the seventh sister back and pushed his lightsaber through her chest, ending her life.

Ezra then saw that Kanan had finished his duel and saw that Agent Kallus was untying Sabine, who suddenly collapsed. Ezra then ran over and lifted her into his arms and he, Kanan, and Kallus ran towards the Phantom, but not before they saw Darth Vader walking towards them. Kallus then fired his Bo rifle at Vader who deflected the shots.

"Chopper, get the ship ready for take off!" Kanan yelled.

The group then ran to the Phantom as it was taking off. They saw that the star destroyer blew up, but not before they saw Vader's Tie Advanced flying out of the hangar.

The Phantom then reconnected with the Ghost and they flew into the star destroyer they stole along with Ketsu, Quarrie and Zare, Rex, and Phoenix squadron.

As the Ghost opened its ramp, Ezra ran out holding Sabine tightly in his hands towards the med bay. He saw the medics were waiting with a stretcher. He gently laid Sabine on the stretcher and watched as it rolled away.

A few hours later, he sat on a bench with his head in his hands. Later a medic came out and said that Sabine would be fine.

Ezra felt so happy as he walked into Sabine's room and saw her lying in a bed soundly asleep. He gently took her hand and rubbed it softly. She then awoke and saw Ezra at her bedside.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." Ezra said.

"I need to tell you something. I love you and I understand if you don't want to go out with me and- "

She never finished her sentence as Ezra went in and kissed her. When they broke apart they looked at each other and smiled.

"Well well well. It looks like Ezrabine is finally happening." A voice said.

They looked at the door and saw all their friends looking at them and smiling.

Kanan and Hera then spoke up.

"We have an announcement. We're getting married and were having a baby. Kanan said.

Everyone then applauded and hugged the new couple and parents.

 **That's the end of chapter 9. Sorry if it's not good, I'm still new to writing fan fiction. Up next will be the epilogue Hope you enjoyed. Please review. May The Force Be With You.**


	10. epilogue

**Hey guys. Here's the epilogue of Tortured Love. Enjoy.**

Hera screamed hard from being in pain. She and Kanan got married two months ago and she went into labor after they returned from their mission to Tatooine. She remembers her marriage like it was yesterday.

'There was soft mellow music playing as Kanan, Zeb, Sato, and Ezra stood at the end of the isle and watched Sabine and Ketsu walk down followed by Ahsoka and Chopper. Then Hera comes guided by her father, Cham Syndulla. When they arrived, Cham kissed his daughter on the forehead and presented her to Kanan.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join the marriage of Kanan Jarrus and Hera Syndulla. If anyone objects, speak now, or forever hold your peace." Sato said.

As no one objected, Sato continued.

"Do you, Kanan Jarrus take Hera Syndulla, as your lawfully wedded wife?" Sato asked.

"I do." Kanan answered.

"And do you Hera Syndulla take Kanan Jarrus as your lawfully wedded husband?" He asked.

"I do." She said.

Then by the power invested in me, I may now pronounce you man and wife you may now kiss the bride. Sato said happily.

The couple then kissed to signify their marriage.'

Hera then had another scream as she pushed with all her might. Her screaming was taken by the sound of crying at the end of her.

It's a boy." The medical droid announced.

"Do you have a name for him?" Kallus asked.

"Kanan Jarrus Jr." Hera said.

"Nice one, Mate." Zeb said.

So Ezra, you think you and Sabine will ever get married?" Ketsu asked.

The question made Ezra and Sabine blush of embarrassment so much, they looked like cotton candy.

"Well see." Ezra said.

 **That's the end of Tortured Love. Hope you enjoyed. Next I will start updating Revenge. Please review. May The Force Be With You.**


End file.
